High performance computing devices tend to generate significant amounts of heat during operation. Excessive heat can damage some electronics or may result in error. Therefore, various techniques exist for dissipating the heat through the use of heat sinks, heat pipes, fans, and the like. However, as computing devices become more compact, these heat dissipation measures tend to be less effective. In some cases, processors such as central processing units (CPUs) are throttled to avoid excessive temperatures. In a typical throttling arrangement, the clock frequency of the CPU can be reduced to reduce the amount of generated heat.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.